dystopia_rising_larpfandomcom-20200214-history
Semper Mort
Before the Fall of Man, a few hundred thousand individuals were placed into a cryogenic state of suspended animation. For better or for worse, many of these individuals never awoke. For those that did, though, they climbed out of their technological crypts with a hunger driven by the infection. Living, but in need of blood, they have an insatiable hunger. Starting Statistics * Health: 10 * Mind: 10 * Infection: 3 Strain Requirements Semper Mort are babes in the post-Fall world and due to their unique condition, they are often regarded with fear and disgust. With no origins, memories or knowledge of their past, the Semper Mort tend to approach life slowly and with a degree of distrust. All Semper Mort must have enlarged fangs in their mouth, either a full set of sharpened teeth or a pair of pointed fangs, and must depict their twisted, clawed hands as well. Advantages Available Skills at 3 points each: * Brawling * Charisma * Chase * Iron Fists * Nerve Punch * Tie Bonds Hunter's Claws: '''All Semper Mort have twisted hands and pronounced nails, but some develop these into dangerous weapons. If a Semper Mort learns the Brawling Skill, they can use claws as base 3 damage weapons. Red brawler beaters are used as the physical representation of these claws. Knucks cannot be used on claws, but poisons can be applied to them. The Iron Fists skill is still required to block using claws without taking damage. '''Mortal Bonds: Semper Mort may heal 1 point of Health by draining 2 points of Health by biting living targets and draining their blood. This attack requires the use of their Hunter's Claws (and thus the Brawling skill) by striking with both red brawler beaters at the same time. If both beaters strike the target, the Semper Mort is considered to have grabbed the target with both claws and can bite the target. The Semper Mort does not need to strike again, but instead just holds both beaters on the target and counts for three seconds. Blood is the Life: Semper Mort in Bleed Out may be stabilized as though First Aide had be used on them by having someone feed 10 Health points blood from damage. Disadvantages Curse of Slumber: All Semper Mort begin play with the Derangement: Amnesia, which can never be soothed or removed. All knowledge of existence prior to becoming Semper Mort is lost forever. Semper Mort can purchase Lores as per normal, and can use equipment that requires having a Lore skill, but cannot use the Research functions related to Lore use. '''Predator's Need: '''Semper Mort may not gain the advantage of any beneficial ingested Meals or Brews unless they consume blood worth at least 10 Heath of damage from a living target immediately before consumption. This does not apply to poisons and harmful substances. '''Twisted Hands: '''Semper Mort can never learn the Pugilist profession, cannot use Knucks (with or without their claws) and may not begin play with the Martial Artist Profession. Category:Strains